


Only you can set my heart on fire

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, I did it again, I love them so much, Light Angst, M/M, Oh look, Pre-Relationship, Satoshi is a gay mess, There are other characters mentioned very briefly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very short but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: In which Satoshi is a completely gay mess because of Gou.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Only you can set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I would write more about them, lol. This time is pretty short but there will be more fics coming abozt them from me.^^ 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"I'm Gou" the boy next to Satoshi said. Satoshi had a feeling in himself.. a weird feeling. Something he has never felt before. But he quickly brushed it aside, and enjoyed the ride on Lugia.  
As the days flew by Satoshi found himself more and more drawn in by this boy with those beautiful blue eyes. Was that how it felt like to fall in love? He didn't know how it felt like but he wasn't stupid.  
Satoshi was very pleased to see how Gou changed because of him and he opended himself more and more with each passing day. "Thank you" Gou said one day and hugged him. "Because of you, my life wouldn't be what it would be right now. You are amazing, Satoshi." Satoshis heart beat speed up and he blushed. 

Satoshi didn't know what to do. He was no corward or anything, hell he had some nearly death experiences, but he wasn't ablt to confess to Gou? Everytime he tried, his brain turned into mush and he couldn't get a word out.  
Satoshi woke up because he heard sobbing from the bunk adove. "Gou?" he asked still very sleepy and with a yawn. "I'm fine.." Gou said hastily but Satoshi didn't believe him, so he climbed up the stairs of the bunk. Satoshis heart nearly broke when he saw Gou sitting there with tears in his eyes and face. "Come here.." he whispered and just wrapped Gou in his arms. "I had a nightmare" Gou murmured and Satoshi felt Gou clinging to him. Satoshi only nodded and slowly felt back into the matress with Gou, not letting him go. Together and still tightly wrapped around each other they fell asleep.. 

"Satoshi" Koharu came up to him one day. "you finally need to confess to Gou." "But how.. do you know? I've never spoken about my feelings about him to you." Satoshi was confused. The girl rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid? I see how you look at him." Satoshi sighed. Was he really that obvious? He always thought that he was hiding it well. "But what if.. he doesn't feel the same?" the raven haired boy asked. Koharu sweatdropped. "Looks like as if I'm really the only one in this group with more than 2 braincells. He DOES feel the same about you! He blushes around you basically 24/7. But let me tell you something..if you break his heart, I'll break your knee caps." she looked so threating that Satoshi was actually scared of her. 

He and Gou sat on the top bunk, watching Satoshis battle against Kukui on his phone. "Damn Satoshi.. you look so cool! And how Pikachu beat Kapu Koko..wow!" "Pika Pi!" the yellow mouse repiled proudly to him and Satoshi blushed like crazy. "Thank you.." he said, with the biggest smile on his face. Now or never. He turned off the video and said: "I need to talk to you." "O-okay" Satoshi saw that Gou was nervous."You set my heart on fire. When I saw you..I just.. I knew you were the one. The one I develop feelings in that way that I want to have a relationship with you." Satoshi whispered, he never meant something so sincere. "I.." Gou stammered. He threw himself into Satoshis arms. "I feel the same.." Satoshi saw that Gou had tears in his eyes but he smiled. This time he knew that they were happy tears..

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about them on Twitter: Michi191


End file.
